Davis 10 Secrets of The Omnitrix
by Show Expert 1
Summary: The self-destruct sequence of the omnitrix has activated. Davis must travel through digital space with Gennai to find the creator and shut down the watch, before the clock reaches zero.
1. Self-Destruct

"You know most normal kids go to the park or even just the mall, but not us because we're fighting super power psychopaths instead of hanging at the mall with the others." T.K. said.

"Like it's our fault these creeps come up with no good." Kari said as she with T.K. and Tai were chained up upside down.

"Calm down you two." Tai said as a mad scientist named Dr. Animal was working on a contraption.

"Finally soon my evolutionizer will be up and running bringing the world back into its once good wild self." Dr. Animal said and then an explosion came.

"About time Davis got here." T.K. said and a Rapidmon with the omnitrix symbol on his top armor came out.

"It's over Animal." Rapidmon said.

"Oh it's far from over Motomiya." Dr. Animal said and a giant mutant dragonfly flew in.

"Another mutant, talk about predictable." Rapidmon said.

"Get him my beauty." Dr. Animal said as the dragonfly flew in at Rapidmon.

"**Rapid Fire**." Rapidmon launched missiles from his arms trying to shoot the dragonfly down.

"Davis get us down will you." Tai said. Rapidmon fired a missile at the chain and got them free. T.K. slid on a piece of metal with his charm that had luck powers and Kari with magical powers floated down with Tai. The dragonfly whipped Rapidmon with its tail.

"You're too late now Motomiya. Soon we will live in a new world order." Dr. Animal said as he activated a countdown for 1 minute. He jumped on the dragonfly and took off.

"We got to stop that thing." T.K. said.

""I'm on it." Rapidmon said.

"**Tri Beam**." He fired a triangle beam at a sensor hoping to try and stop the machine.

"Davis you don't know what that'll do." Kari said.

"Can't be any worse on what will happen if I don't." Rapidmon said. The countdown stopped, but the machine launched a sonic wave. Tai and the others took cover, but Rapidmon got hit and it looked it affected the watch. When it was over Davis was himself again.

"Davis are you okay?" Tai said as they checked on him.

"Yeah good thing I was Rapidmon or be one of Dr. Animal's mutants." Davis said. Then T.K. noticed something going on with the omnitrix.

"What's with the watch?" T.K. said as they saw it was glowing an orange color.

"I don't know." Davis said as it went from red to green. "Sweet I got green early." Davis wnet off activating it.

"Wait Davis." Tai said.

"But Animal's getting away. Flymon taking off." Davis said as he turned into Flymon, but was turned into Datamon somehow.

"Sometimes I think this thing just hates me." Datamon said.

"Now how are you going to catch him?" T.K. said.

"Just hold on." Kari said as she lifted Datamon and flew off after Animal.

…

Animal

Animal was riding on his dragonfly over toxic chemicals.

"Something's not right it should have went off by now." Animal said.

"**Thundrisa Malockana**." A boom as loud as thunder flew the dragonfly off balance. Animal saw Kari and Datamon.

"You! Go my pet and feed on them." Animal said as the dragonfly turned around.

"**Digital Bomb**." Datamon fired mini missiles from his fingers and blasted the bug in its face. Datamon stretched out his arms and wrapped them around the wings. The dragonfly fell with Animal falling off. When he tried to get up Tai wrapped his arms in a chain.

"Great work you guys." Tai said.

"Now what do we do?" Datamon said.

"Now we meet up with the others." T.K. said.

…

The Mall

A couple months have passed since summer ended and Davis stopped the negative ten. He holds the omnitrix, Kari has magic as Casta, T.K. had his charm named Lucker, Tai as a young plumber, the kind that deal with alien life forms. Davis and Kari have even been dating for those couple months. Right now they met up with the others at the mall except their friend Ross and Cody.

"About time you got here." Sora said.

"What takes you guys so long?" Yolei said.

"You know how it is people to save, bad guys to stop, help thee innocent." Kari said.

"So then how about you help us innocent and take the bags." Matt said as the guys were carrying everything.

"You lift weights, but not shopping bags." Mimi said.

"What is it with girls and clothes, and having guys do all the lifting?" Izzy said.

"Hey T.K. could you hold these for a sec." Davis said as he handed his bags and T.K. struggled to stay up. "Kari here I bought you this. You said you wanted a new camera and I thought you deserved it." He handed her a pink camera.

"Aw thanks Davis." Kari said as she put it on in place of her old camera.

"Davis please take the bags back." T.K. said as he grabbed them before T.K.'s legs went out.

"Let's just go before our arms and legs cave out." Joe said as they all headed out.

"Lucky Cody and Ross aren't here since Ross didn't want to go shopping and Cody had kendo practice." Ken said. Then a ship was coming down right in front of them and the guys dropped the bags and the ship opened up.

"What is that?" Veemon said.

"Can't be good." Davis said as he reached for the watch, but a blast stopped him.

"Sorry, but I didn't want you to attack me." The person that came to them was Gennai with a blaster.

"Gennai?" Davis said.

"You nearly gave us heart attacks." Gatomon said.

"What's this about and what's with the ship?" Izzy said.

"I picked up a strange energy signal. Davis may I see the omnitrix." Gennai said.

"Sure." Davis said as he held out his left arm.

"It's just as I fear." Gennai said.

"What's wrong?" Palmon said.

"This can't be good." Biyomon said.

"The self-destruct sequence has activated." Gennai said.

"Self-destruct, like boom?" Davis said.

"Uh yes boom." Gennai said.

"Davis how did this happen?" Ken said. Davis thought about the battle he had with Dr. Animal and how his machine launched the sonic wave.

"Uh nope." Davis said.

"Really Davis, think long and hard." T.K. said.

"It doesn't matter because Gennai is here to fix it." Davis said.

"Uh I don't know how to fix it." Gennai said.

"What?" Davis said.

"Then why are you here?" Tai said.

"The only one that can shut down the watch to stop it is the one who created it, Azmar, but no one knows where he is no one knows what being he is." Gennai said.

"Being, what's a being?" Agumon said.

"The omnitrix is from digital space. You didn't think the digital world was the only world in that dimension." Gennai said. "Azmar brought it to the plumbers to protect it."

"Back to the self-destruct how long does Davis have?" Tai said.

"Judging from the pattern I say about four days." Gennai said as the top and bottom of the watch was orange.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Veemon said.

"We'll get Ross and Cody and go." Izzy said.

"I'm afraid only Davis can go." Gennai said.

"Only Davis?" Kari said.

"Digital space holds digimon you probably never faced before and are much stronger. You're digimon might not have much power. Even Veemon has to stay." Gennai said.

"I have to stay!" Veemon said.

"So Davis has to go alone?" T.K. said.

"I'm afraid so." Gennai said.

"Don't worry I'll be alright guys." Davis said.

"Just be careful up there." Kari said seeing there was no choice and she kissed him. Davis hopped on the ship and they took off with the others hopping Davis will come back soon and safe. The ship went past the atmosphere and fast.

"So this is what a pancake feels like." Davis said as his face was being pushed back until it stopped and he was floating.

"Artificial gravity on." Gennai said and Davis fell flat on his face.

"Oh that takes all the fun out of it." Davis said.

"You humans are so easily amused." He looked up and saw an Ebemon.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"That's Ebemon he's our pilot." Gennai said.

"The digital jump is activated Gennai. Watch." Ebemon said as he activated a switch and the ship jumped through a digital gate.

"In the meantime we need to work on something on how to find Azmar." Gennai said. Davis was lying under the top of giant scanner.

"Are you sure about this?" Davis said.

"Ebemon performed many test on me." Gennai said as he slipped some gloves on.

"But isn't he super smart?" Davis said.

"Uh….good point." Gennai said. He activated the scanner as it came down on Davis. Inside Davis was being scanned and giant images of the watch were being displayed.

"Nothing, do you have any ideas?" Gennai said.

"Well my Dad has an inscription on the back of his watch." Davis said.

"Of course." Gennai said. He looked in the back of a watch and Davis saw dots. "That can't be right. That's Azmar bio signature, but it says he's on PR-6.6.2" The scanner came up with Davis coming out.

"What's that?" Davis said, but an alarm went off.

"We have intruders." Gennai said and they headed to the loading bay. "We'll cover more ground if we split up."

"Sounds like a job for Rinkmon." Davis said as he activated the watch, but turned to Garurumon.

"Garurumon?"

"Good idea. Garurumon's sense of smell can help track them." Gennai said.

"Oh yeah I meant to do that." Garurumon said. They split up looking for the intruders. Garurumon got a sent on them. "There they are." Garurumon jumped up and right on top of them.


	2. Prison Station

Garurumon jumped up and over a crate and down on the intruders, but when he got them he saw who it was and was surprised.

"Kari, T.K.?" Garurumon said as he had them under his paws.

"Is this your new way of saying hello?" T.K. said, Garurumon snarled at him, but licked at Kari.

"Hey!" Kari said with her laughing.

"I wish I didn't see that." T.K. said trying to look away.

"Okay Davis down." Kari said as he stopped.

"Sorry that's the only way I can kiss you in this form." Garurumon said as the watch timed out and he let them up and Gennai came by.

"Kari, T.K. you're the intruders?" Gennai said.

"Sorry for sneaking on board." Kari said.

"We thought since Davis can't seem to find a comb for his hair he could use help finding the creator." T.K. said.

"Hey!" Davis said.

"Well look at you, your hair is as bad as Tai's." T.K. said and Gennai saw something with the watch.

'The self-destruct, did it accelerate?' Gennai thought. They went back up to the bridge.

"Wow all this tech is awesome." T.K. said.

"Thank you I designed it myself." Ebemon said.

"So where's Veemon? I thought he would want to come too." Davis said.

"He wanted to Davis, but Veemon believes in you. He knows you can find the creator." Kari said and Davis felt touched.

"Also by the time he was about to get on we already took off, like you he has a knack for being late." T.K. said and Davis fell anime style.

"Why tell him that?" Kari said.

"Doesn't matter. Veemon can help next time once we get the watch fix." Davis said.

"Davis Gennai said the creator would shut down the watch, not fix it." T.K. said and that got him upset.

"We'll talk about that later." Gennai said looking at the scan of the watch.

"Gennai what's wrong?" Davis said.

"I thought so. Every time you transform Davis the self-destruct will decrease it's time limit." Gennai said.

"You mean every time Davis becomes a digimon he'll come closer to blowing up?" T.K. said.

"Exactly." Gennai said and the ship came up at a station. "We've arrived at PR-6.6.2."

"That's not a planet." Davis said.

"That's because it isn't. PR6.6.2 is a prison station." Gennai said.

"Why would the creator be here?" Kari said.

"Some are here to escape the life they had or decided to run away from something." Gennai said. "I need to get the right code or they'll see us as a target and destroy the ship." He typed away, but kept getting the wrong code. The station was ready to fire until Gennai manage to get one.

"Authorization accepted. Enter disposal unit 16."

"Disposal?" Davis said.

"It seems I got the code for a garbage truck, or ship in this case." Gennai said as they entered. "I don't know how the digimon here will take to seeing humans here though."

"I could become a digimon to keep me cover." Davis said.

"We can't risk increasing the self-destruct." Gennai said.

"Kari don't you have a disguise spell?" T.K. said.

"I still haven't figured that one out. The longest it would stay up a few seconds." Kari said.

"I have a something that could help." Gennai said. Inside there were some digimon the digidestine have seen before and some they never saw before.

…..

A Ship

Farther out in digital space a space ship was being invaded.

"You're ship will be most useful for tracking Motomiya." The invader was Davis's first major arch nemesis Diaboromon, but not the one they fought on the internet. "It's payback time for the humiliation he put me through."

"Master Diaboromon." A drone said. "Sensors have picked up the omnitrix near sector R-21."

"The omnitrix in digital space? What could Motomiya be doing?" Diaboromon said.

….

PR-6.6.2

Gennai had his hood up while the others were in a worm like outfit having the arms flail around.

"I'm a digimon's butt." T.K. complained as he was in the back.

"Hey you lost in rock paper scissors." Davis said out in front and had Kari on his shoulders, but had a set of eye holds for Davis to see.

"Would you two stop complaining." Kari said.

"I'm gonna have a look around. You kids just stay low." Gennai said as he went on ahead, but they were shoved by a mysterious figure.

"Hey watch it." Davis said.

"Can we go lean on a wall or something?" Kari said.

"Good idea." T.K. said as they held themselves up against a wall, but Davis saw something.

"No way." Davis said as he saw a cloak figure with Diaboromon's claws and hair. "He's been alive this whole time. Must have picked up on the watch's signal, but how did he knew the creator was here?"

"Who are you talking about?" T.K. said.

"If I'm going to give up being hero I'm at least going to take care of Diaboromon." Davis said as he activated the watch and turned into Kiwimon ripping the suit and dropping Kari.

"Diaboromon!" Kari said.

"Davis wait!" T.K. said, but all the digimon noticed them.

"I'm going to spit at you so hard you'll head will spin." Kiwimon said.

"**Pummel Peck**."

He started firing at the cloak figure and Gennai head the explosion, but was pounded across the face by the figure that shoved Davis and the others and it was a Tactimon.

"Hello Gennai." Tactimon said.

"Tactimon." Gennai said. Kiwimon kept blasting at the figure and when he jumped in the digimon grabbed his leg.

"What's your problem?" The figure wasn't Diaboromon, but a digimon with the same claws and hair with a purple exoskeleton with blade design on the shoulders and a separate piece covering the face.

"That voice, you're not Diaboromon, you're a girl." Kiwimon said.

"I know." The digimon said and kicked him with the watch timing out.

"Davis are you alright?" Kari said as T.K. and Kari checked on him, but were surrounded by the digimon.

"How did that Kiwimon turn into that thing?" One prisoner said.

"The omnitrix, he has the omnitrix." A Flymon said. Gennai was busy dealing with Tactimon and Gennai pounded him to the ground. When Gennai turned and saw the digimon gathered around the kids he then turned back to Tactimon and saw he was gone.

"Careful with that thing on his wrist he can turn into any one of us." One prisoner said.

"He would have done it by now if he knew how to work it." Another said.

"Give me that thing." Flymon said as he flew into grab it, but T.K. flipped kick him.

"Here." T.K. said as he handed Davis a pipe for both of them to defend themselves. Each of the prisoners went for the watch, but they were being whacked away.

"**Toxa Werpow**." Kari created a toxic cloud that poisoned some of them. They were about to be pounded by a Togemon until Gennai flew in on a hover board and hit Togemon with it.

"How did they find out about the omnitrix?" Gennai said.

"I don't know." Davis said trying to keep himself covered. They saw that Togemon broke the board showing he meant business.

"That was my favorite board." Gennai said. More prisoners came into attack with Gennai fighting them off. One was about to attack until it was blasted. Davis saw it was the lady digimon.

"Sorry about that whole spit at you thing. I thought you were someone else." Davis said and she saw the watch.

"What are you doing with the omnitrix? Why's my invention on your wrist?" She said.

"You're the creator? Listen it's going to self-destruct." Davis said, but a prisoner grabbed him and they carried him away. "Hey put me down." The omnitrix started acting up and let out a burst of power. The others went to check on him.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said.

"Mom I don't want to go to school." Davis said in his sleep.

"Yeah he's fine." T.K. said.

"He won't be for long, let's get out of here." Gennai said and his ship came up.

"Need a lift." Ebemon said as Davis got up.

"Let's go." Gennai said carrying Davis.

"Gennai wait the creator." Davis said, but they were already on his ship. On the way out some prisoners try to get on board, but they were pushed out until one jumped in. "Gennai no that's the creator."

"We got company." Kari said and Gennai saw Tactimon.

"You can't escape me Gennai." Tactimon said as he was flying at them.

"You know him?" T.K. said.

"Talk later." Gennai said as he closed the hatch, but Tactimon grabbed the top. The ship activated its thrusters and Tactimon had to let go.

…

Gennai's Ship

The so call creator was putting a device at the bottom of the omnitrix.

"This compressor should keep you from having power bursts like you just had." She said.

"Good because we don't need things to get worse." T.K. said.

"What do you use this thing for? Open cans break rocks." She said.

"You can stop the self-destruct without shutting down the watch right?" Davis said.

"I would except there's a problem." She said. "I'm not really the creator. I'm Azmar's assistant Myzithmon."

"But the bio signature matched yours." Gennai said.

"I might have done that because he shows me no respect." Myzithmon said.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't throw you off my ship?" Gennai said.

"Because I know where Azmar is." Myzithmon said.

"That's a good reason." T.K. said.

"Where?" Gennai said.

"Zechro." Myzithmon said and Gennai was surprised.

"It had to be Zechro." Gennai said.

"Why do I have a feeling Zechro is a bad thing?" Davis said.


	3. Zechro

Diaboromon arrived at PR-6.6.2, but found out the omnitrix has already left.

"Sir the omnitrix is no longer in this sector." A drone said.

"Maybe not, but something is here." Diaboromon said as he saw Tactimon on the screen.

…

The Ship

"What's Zechro?" T.K. said.

"Zechro is an actual planet, but it can be dangerous." Gennai said.

"Well we'll see about that." Davis said.

"Davis remember you can't become a digimon." Kari said.

"Even if you could you'll take out the planet." Myzithmon said.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"You didn't tell him?" Myzithmon said to Gennai.

"Since the real world and the digital world are connected, if the self-destruct is successful it will destroy them both." Gennai said.

"What!" Davis said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it be better if you didn't knew." Gennai said.

"Gennai we've arrived." Ebemon said over the speaker and they went on the bridge.

"It's so dark." Kari said.

"Zechro is surrounded by an asteroid belt, but you can't see because Azmar shut off the lights." Myzithmon said.

"On the whole planet!" Kari said.

"No wonder this place is dangerous." T.K. said.

"The planet is dangerous on the surface." Gennai said.

"So how are we suppose to find it?" Davis said.

"The answer is on your wrist." Gennai said. Davis was in a space suit and was attached to the suit because of the magnetic charge in the feet.

"Are you sure about this?" Davis said.

"The omnitrix should have a homing become that should tell us where to go." Gennai said. The omnitrix lit up and launched a sonic wave.

"It's working." Davis said.

"Should I turn starboard or port?" Ebemon said.

"What?" Davis said.

"Left or right." Gennai said.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Davis said. The watch started turning on its own. "Go right." They turn, but almost hit a piece of metal. "I mean left." Ebemon quickly moved the ship and they felt the impact of the metal.

"What are you doing? You have to steer us or we're going to crash." Myzithmon said.

"Okay already." Davis said. Davis maneuver them as best as he could through space. "Wait something's happening?" The omnitrix launched a green beam and they could see a green planet with an asteroid belt.

"There it is, Zechro." Gennai said.

"Well I did a pretty good job." Davis said, but a blast knocked him off the ship. Diaboromon found them. The ship launched drills to attach it to Gennai's ship.

"We got company." T.K. said.

"Davis I'll send a pod to pick you up." Gennai said.

"I can make it as Flymon." Davis said.

"No Davis we can't have you accelerate the self-destruct." Gennai said. He launched a pod and went to find Davis. "Ebemon get this ship on the planet. Kari, T.K. you take care of any intruders. Myzithmon you're coming with me."

"Why?" Myzithmon said.

"Because if you don't we'll crash into the planet." Gennai said. Davis was floating around and saw the pod coming his way.

"About time." Davis said as he hopped in, but was confused by the controls. "Who can drive something like this? Ebemon." He placed his hands in side panels and tried flying it and took off. "Whoa!" At the ship Gennai and Myzithmon took a couple lasers to try and cut the drills off.

"Hello again Gennai." They saw Tactimon.

"Tactimon what are you doing here?" Gennai said.

"About to settle an old score. I owe it to my new friend." Tactimon said.

"You continue on the cables. I got this one." Gennai said. They charged in at each other and tried to push the other off the ship. Inside were some drones through the drills, but Kari and T.K. were taking care of them.

"**Twistina Numa**." Kari created a tornado and pushed some of them back. T.K. kicked one into a chamber.

"See you later." T.K. said as he closed it and something was happening in there, but all T.K. saw was a bright light. On the bridge there was one drone looking for the pilot.

"**Crusher Bone**." Ebemon launched a blast and knock it down in one shot. Davis continued to fly the pod.

"Yeah I got the hang of it." Davis said. Three other ships were flying after him. "Great now what do I do?" the three other ship started firing at him. "How am I going to shake them?" He saw he was heading to the asteroid belt. He tried to fly through them and one of them crash. Davis turned the ship and blasted them down. "Now to help the others."

"Hey Ebemon are you okay?" Kari said as she and T.K. came on the bridge.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Ebemon said, but saw the drone he shot down was getting back up. "Look out!" He jumped on it and a bright light occurred that took them both out.

"NO!" T.K. said. Back on the top Tactimon and Gennai continued to fight each other while Myzithmon try to cut the cables.

"You can't defeat me." Tactimon said.

"We'll see about that." Gennai said as he tried blasting him, but Tactimon reached for his sword and knocked him down.

"It's over." Tactimon said, but blasted away by Davis. Davis docked the ship into the hanger and Myzithmon cut the last cable.

"Well that was fun." Davis said.

"So will this." He saw Diaboromon about to strike his claw, but Davis jumped out of the way.

"So you were alive the whole time." Davis said. "Look Diaboromon the omnitrix is in self-destruct. Maybe we can work something out."

"I do not make deals." Diaboromon said.

"That's okay neither do I." Davis said as he activated the magnetic charge and opened the hanger with Diaboromon flying out.

"Motomiya!" Diaboromon cried out and Davis closed the hanger door.

"Oh yeah!" Davis said, but felt the ship tilt. He went up to the bridge and saw Kari and T.K. trying to work the controls. "What's going on?"

"We're trying to keep this ship from crashing." T.K. said.

"What happen to Ebemon?" Davis said.

"He saved us from one of Diaboromon's drones." Kari said.

"Help us pilot this thing." T.K. said. They tried each lever and switch they could to keep the ship from crashing. "I got it." T.K. pulled the last lever and the ship landed gently on the planet with Gennai and Myzithmon coming in. Gennai looked around and saw Ebemon gone.

"Ebemon, no." Gennai said.

"He tried to save me and Kari." T.K. said.

"We'll have to go on foot. Azmar's hideout is up ahead." Myzithmon said. They all got on one of Gennai's boards and headed for Azmar's lair.

"Hey Gennai who was that samurai guy?" Davis said.

"He was at that prison too." T.K. said.

"His name is Tactimon." Gennai said. "Believe it or not he was one of the dark masters and help stole the crest with Piedmon. However he wanted to be leader like Piedmon was. The other three sided with Piedmon and attack Tactimon. He knew the only place that was safe for him was digital space."

"Wow that guy was one of the dark masters." T.K. said.

"Trust me you're glad you didn't go against him." Gennai said and they made it to a cave that had vines all over the place.

"What a mess." Kari said.

"Azmar's lab is just through here." Myzithmon said.

"Something doesn't feel right." T.K. said. He looked at the plants and they came alive with plant creatures having Venus fly traps around their heads.

"They're Carnosithmon" Myzithmon said.

"Davis T.K. catch." Gennai said as he tossed them a couple blasters and started blasting at the creatures.

"These things are everywhere." Davis said. One was about to grab him.

"Davis look out!" Kari said as she pushed him out of the way and dropped her camera. The Carnosithmon got a hold of her in the fly trap.

"Kari! Time for a digimon." Davis said acting the watch.

"Davis no the self-destruct will accelerate." Myzithmon said.

"I don't care." Davis said as he became Machgaogamon.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"Hold on I'm coming." Machgaogamon said as he tried to get through, but the Carnosithmon held him back with the vines.

"**Howling Cannon**."

Davis launched the sonic wave pushing them back, but the one that had Kari escaped through a tunnel in the ground and it closed with the others pulling back. Machgaogamon tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"KARI!"


	4. The Creator

Machgaogamon pound away on the lid to get it open after Kari was captured.

"Davis stop." T.K. said.

"No I have to save her." Davis said. Gennai placed his hands on his shoulders to stop him.

"There were too many Carnosithmon. They wouldn't stop until they captured one of us." Gennai said.

"She sacrificed herself for me. I do that for her." Machgaogamon said and started pounding the wall. "It should have been me. It should have been me! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" the watch timed out and he was still upset.

"It should have been me. This is all your fault." Davis said to Myzithmon.

"My fault?" Myzithmon said.

"Yeah. If you didn't help Azmar build this thing then I never would have found it and my girlfriend would still be alive." Davis said.

"Like I intended this." Myzithmon said.

"Stop it both of you. Myzithmon if Azmar survived that where would he go?" Gennai said and she lead them down a tunnel, but T.K. and Davis stayed behind and Davis picked up Kari's camera.

"Davis are you okay?" T.K. said.

"I can't go on without her. I love her." Davis said as he began to cry.

"She was my best friend Davis, how do you think I feel, I cared for her too." T.K. said. "She would want you to go on and stop the countdown." Davis knew he was right so they both went and caught up to Myzithmon and Gennai.

"Is he okay?" Gennai said.

"It's real hard for him. I can't even imagine how Tai's going to be when he finds out." T.K. said.

"I'm sorry." Gennai said. "When Piedmon came and stole the crest I lost a lot of good comrades and couldn't do a thing to stop it. I did manage to rescue the digieggs, but I lost the crest, but they would have want me to keep the eggs safe, but I still blame myself for their demise since Piedmon got away."

"I knew the watch was acting up." Davis said. "I must have set the self-destruct. Kari's dead because of me and so will everyone else."

"I know this must be hard for you Davis, but if we don't find the creator and stop the countdown Kari and Ebemon would have sacrificed themselves for nothing and we're not going to let that happen are we." Gennai said and Davis shook his head, but Myzithmon stopped.

"Look out!" Myzithmon said. They passed through a laser and fire came out of the walls, but Gennai shielded T.K. and Davis and jumped through.

"Gennai are you okay?" T.K. said.

"I'll be fine.' Gennai said with his robe burn and had a few burn marks. Then they noticed a camera and a hologram of a big guy with the same design as the omnitrix came up.

"What are you doing with my omnitrix?"

"My omnitrix? You're Azmar?" Davis said.

"I should have known you brought them here Myzithmon." Azmar said.

"Hello to you too." Myzithmon said.

"Listen the omnitrix is going to self-destruct." Davis said passing throught the hologram and faced a camera.

"I know that, but I see no point on to shutting down the omnitrix." Azmar said.

"I don't know why you don't want to help us, but my girlfriend sacrificed her life to stop this thing." Davis said.

"That has nothing to do with me." Azmar said and Davis was angry.

"It does now." Davis said as he turned into Bigmamemon and tried to ram the door down, but bounced off.

"That didn't work." Myzithmon said.

"I'm not giving up." Bigmamemon said as he tried again, but the same thing happened. "I came too far. I lost too much to be stopped now."

"**Big Smirk Bomb**."

Bigmamemon ran at the door and pounded it full force with the attack and himself and knocked the door down.

"Whoa." T.K. said.

"Remind me not to get that kid mad." Myzithmon said and faced Azmar's back.

"You are going to turn this thing off." Bigmamemon said.

"You think you're a hero, but you're a fool. Now the universe even has less time." Azmar said facing them.

"I'm at least going to take you out for not helping us." Bigmamemon said and tackled him and the chest opened up with a Datamon coming out.

"Oh look at what you did to my exo-suit." Azmar said.

"He's really a Datamon?" Bigmamemon said.

"Who knew?" Myzithmon said.

"Yeah I'm a Datamon so what. Does that give you the right to invade my home?" Azmar said.

"Enough talk stop the countdown." Gennai said.

"Ha why do I care if the omnitrix blows up? I say let it blow and take the universe with it." Azmar said with the watch timing out. "I didn't create that device, all of you did. I created the omnitrix to show the similarities between digimon, but they want it for its power and selfish reasons. You and that Diaboromon are no different."

"That's not true. At first I was afraid I never become a hero again, but there are times you have to look at the bigger picture, and not be a selfish jerk." Davis said. Then there was an explosion outside. When they made it out they were surrounded by Diaboromon's drones lead by Diaboromon and Tactimon.

"There is no escape this time." Diaboromon said as the drones started firing blasters, but they took cover behind some rocks with Davis about to use the watch.

"Use it now and we can kiss both the real and digital world bye-bye." Gennai said.

"Why do you continued to fight when you see it's pointless?" Azmar said.

"That's because all you care about is yourself." Davis said. "Now out of my way I have a bad guy to stop." Davis reached for his blaster, ran out, and started blasting.

"Davis wait!" T.K. said reaching out for him. Davis tried his best to fight off the drones, blasting as much as he can.

"Take care of the boy." Diaboromon said and Tactimon jumped with his sword out.

"**Earth Shaker**." Tactimon slammed his sword down pushing Davis down and ready to strike.

"What a fool you are." Tactimon said, but something lifted him in the air and tossed him back. When Davis looked at a rise he saw Ebemon and Kari. He was so happy he was crying with joy he ran straight to her.

"Davis." Kari said, but he just kissed her. She was a little surprised, but kissed back until they separated and the others came at them.

"Kari!" T.K. said.

"Ebemon, your both alive." Gennai said.

"Ebemon saved me from those plants. He wasn't destroyed he was teleported." Kari said and more drones showed up so they all went into attack.

"Gennai!" Tactimon said and Gennai turned to face him. "Let's finis this." Both of them charged in. Gennai tried kicking him, but Tactimon blocked him with his sword. Gennai started blasting at him and those two kept fighting.

"**Crusher Bone**."

Ebemon started firing at all the drones, sticking them with energy needles and bringing them down. T.K. jumped over a drone and kicked it down. He grabbed it's blaster and started blasting away at the drones.

"**Seisma Alocardorna**."

Kari launched a powerful sonic wave that had all the drones explode. All Davis could do was use the blaster and blast them all down. However a jet fired and pushed him down. When Davis was down he was surrounded by drones until Myzithmon came and used her claws slashing them all down. Davis looked around and had an idea. He removed the compressor at the bottom.

"What have you done?" Myzithmon said.

"I ask myself that all the time." Davis said. It launched a power burst so powerful it covered the whole field. All the drones were down and Davis was scratched up with the watch whining down to the last few seconds until Azmar showed up.

"I'm still unsure if saving the universe is worth it, but while I think about it." Azmar said as he removed the top stopping the countdown. Then giant drones came out from under a trench with Diaboromon on one.

"It's over Diaboromn. The watch is deactivated." Davis said and he saw Azmar.

"But the creator is not. You will make me new weapons." Diaboromon said and was about to stomp Davis.

"Look out!" T.K. said pushing him out of the way. The force had them take cover behind some rocks with Kari with Davis landing on his face and T.K. on his feet.

"Are you two okay?" Kari said.

"What would you do without me Davis?" T.K. said.

"I rather not find out." Davis whispered.

"What?" Kari said.

"I said Diaboromon is creaming us and I can't do anything. I'm just a plain kid without the omnitrix." Davis said.

"Don't you get it, you don't need that thing." T.K. said. "What about all those times you saved those digimon, or us from Malomyotismon, or everyone when you weren't a digimon? You are a hero even if you can't transform." Davis appreciated that. Then Azmar jumped on his wrist with the top.

"What gives I thought you pulled the plug on this thing?" Davis said.

"Who told you that, not me." Azmar said and the watch was activated again.

"Alright I'm back in the hero business." Davis said.

"Here try this one on for size." Azmar said programming a new digimon and slammed the watch down and Davis became Imperialdramon.

"Now that's big." T.K. said.

"Whoa no way, I'm Imperialdramon." Imperialdramon said. Jets started flying at him, but he swat them away. He looked down and saw Tactimon pushed Gennai down.

"Now you die Gennai!" Tactimon said about to deal the final strike.

"**Positron Laser**."

He fired his laser right on Tactimon with his sword landing in the ground and moved on to the droids. He then moved and grabbed Diaboromon.

"Release me or suffer the consequences." Diaboromon said.

"Pretty big talk for a little guy." Imperialdramon said and Diaboromon struck him with his claws and winced in pain. "That's it you are so out of here." He reached back and tossed him out into space. After the battle Azmar was working on the head of a drone.

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"I decided to leave this place." Azmar said.

"Azmar if you want the omnitrix back it's yours." Davis said.

"I can see that a human has already found a good use for it, so I don't need it. Besides that thing is nothing, but trouble." Azmar said and hopped in. "Are you coming?"

"Are you going to give me respect?" Myzithmon said.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Azma said.

"I guess it is better than that prison." Myzithmon said and hopped on.

"Wait you got to tell me how to work this thing." Davis said.

"Don't you want to figure it out like a true hero?" Azmar said.

"Not really." Davis said with Azmar laughing.

"I like that boy." Azmar said and left.

"Now let's get you home." Gennai said.

…

Earth

"Thanks Gennai." T.K. said.

"See you later." Kari said as Gennai left after they met up with Tai.

"After that I bet you guys want something normal." Tai said.

"Oh you have no idea, especially after what happened." Davis said holding Kari's hand.

"We interrupt to bring this special report that zombies are attacking the mall." The radio said.

"So much for normal." T.K. said.

"This is awesome." Davis said as they went to battle and a hero lives.


End file.
